Dumped on the first date
by The fan of supernatural
Summary: It's Sam's first date. Dean has agreed to drive him to the cinema so he can go on the date with Lily. Everything is going fine until Lily goes to get some ice cream and never returns... Sam/hurt/12 Dean/protective/angry/16
1. Chapter 1

**_Hoped you liked! If I get some reviews I'll carry on! So if you want me to continue review please!_**

**12 year old Sam slammed the door and collapsed onto the sofa.**

" Bad day?" Dean asked.

" Dunno." Sam answered, sighing deeply.

" You 'dunno'. How can you not know?" Dean said, raising his eyebrows.

" Cos it was half good and half bad."

" Tell me the half good bit." Dean said, thinking it was probably the safer bet.

" Lily asked me out to the cinema." Sam said, waiting for his brothers reaction. Dean smirked and bounced on the couch next to Sam.

" Ahh... First date geek boy!" Dean laughed. Sam glared at him.

" Shut up..." Sam mumbled.

" So, how is that bad Sam?" Dean asked, confused.

" Cos, as you said, I've never been out before. What do I say? I'm not like you Dean. I can't just smile at a girl and ten minutes later be snogging her in the bar." Sam muttered, eyes cast down at the floor.

" Guess it's a natural talent Sammy." Dean smiled. Sam shrugged his shoulders.

" Whatever..." Sam sighed.

" Okay look, just wink at her okay? Don't ask dork questions, and don't ask about her parents or anything... She'll just want you to meet them." Dean said darkly. Sam smiled weakly and nodded.

" Um... Alright." Sam said, though it didn't really help him at all.

* * *

Sam trembled with nervous excitement as Lily, Sam and Dean arrived at the cinema. Sam jumped out and mumbled a ' thanks' to his brother.

" Call me when you want me to pick you up." Dean said, ruffling Sam's hair fondly. Sam nodded and waved awkwardly. Lily smiled when they were alone at last.

" So... What are we watching?" Sam asked timidly.

" We are going to watch Kiss me. It's the newest film out and I had no one to go with so we're watching it together." Lily said. Sam felt his heart plummet. Watching a love film? No way, Sam thought. But Sam kept his posture and made their way to the cinema. Sam bought some popcorn and they sat together watching the film. To Sam, the film was pretty awful. All romantic and emotional, but hell, it was his first date. The film was awfully long, and Sam was relieved when the interval came around. Lily took his hand smiling.

" I'm gonna get some ice cream. I'll be one second." She grinned. She fumbled about her bag and gave a squeal.

" My money! I can't find it!" Lily said. Her bottom lip stuck out. Sam sighed inwardly. He couldn't believe he was about to do this.

" Here you can borrow some of mine." Sam said, bringing out his wallet.

" Aww! Thanks Sammy!" Sam cringed at the name she called him.

" How much it it?" Sam asked.

" Probably fifteen pounds." Lily said, shrugging.

" Fifteen?" Sam gaped. Lily nodded.

" Well, I wanna get some for you!" She said, grabbing the money from Sam's hand and sprinting off. Sam wiped his brow and sighed. Geez, he thought Lily was gorgeous, but something told him there was something wrong.

* * *

5 minutes. Ten minutes. Fifteen minutes. Sam tried to make out his watch in the darkness.

" Where the hell is she?" Sam whispered. The movie had started ten minutes ago. 20 minutes. 25 minutes. Half an hour. Sam got up, tears staining his face. His first date and she had dumped him and taken his money. He bolted out, ignoring the protests from couples lining the aisles. He collapsed onto the steps, closing his eyes. His face flushed a deep red as he started to cry all over again.

" Pull yourself together man." Sam mumbled. He fumble for his phone and called Dean.

" Dean. Pick me up. Now." Sam said, voice thick with tears.

" What the- Sam it's to early!" Dean protested.

" No it's not. Just pick me up Dean." Sam wailed.

" Are you okay Sammy?"

" I'm fine... I just..." Sam gave a sob and ended the call, not wanting Dean to interrogate him with more questions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sam saw his brothers car rolling up the driveway. He sighed, wiped away his tears and clambered in the front seat.**

" So... How'd it go?" Dean asked, slapping Sam on the back. Sam looked down.

" Fine." Sam mumbled.

" What happened?" Dean sighed.

" Nothin'" Sam moaned. Dean pulled the car over.

" Sammy tell me!" Dean ordered. Sam shook his head. Dean took his head In his hands and tilted it upwards.

" Are you crying?"

" N-no" Sam said, quickly wiping away another tear.

" Sam..."

" I don't want to talk about it!" Sam shouted.

" Did she not kiss you? Ouch." Dean smirked.

" Is that the worst thing that can happen on your dates?" Sam said bitterly. Dean shrugged.

" Fine Dean. She went to get some ice cream and never come back, okay?" Sam said stoutly, turning his back on Dean. Dean said nothing for a while, just leant back and took in what his younger brother had said. Then he rubbed Sam's back and made Sam look at him.

" Look, she's a fool, okay? Who wouldn't want you Sammy? It's her fault, not yours." Dean said comfortingly. Sam shrugged.

" Whatever. She still left." Sam muttered. Dean stroked Sam's hair and put a hand on his shoulder.

" It's not your fault. And there's plenty of girls out there. She just wasn't the one."

"Who is the one then?" Sam asked.

" Well, certainly not that bitch. If I ever see her I swear I'm gonna-

" Leave it Dean." Sam sighed. Dean shook his head.

" Uh huh. Do you know where she lives?"

" Dean!" Sam wailed.

" Sammy, I just wanna talk to her, kay?" Sam smothered a smile and raised his eyebrows.

" it's not fair De. I never get a girl, especially not one that pretty. No one is ever going to go out with me." Sam moaned. Dean glared at him.

" Don't even go there Sam. If you say that again I'm going to rip your head off."

* * *

Dean passed Sam a hot chocolate and slowly grabbed Sam's phone from the floor. He stuffed it into his pocket.

* * *

Dean gave Sam a hug, a quick peck on the forehead and bolted out of the door. When he was sure Sam had stopped sobbing and gone to sleep, he scrolled through Sam's contacts until he found the name he wanted.

" Hello Lily!" Dean said, in a highly over reacted friendly voice.

" Who is this?"

" This is Dean, Sam's brother. And I'm here to tell you something." Dean smirked.

" Fine, if you must. Your brother was a jerk anyway." she sighed. Dean clenched his fists.

" Shut it. If you EVER go near my brother again, or if you look or even think about playing with his feelings, you and me will have a little fun... Okay?" Dean said firmly.

" Whatever." Lily said.

" If you say that to me I'm going to come over to your house right now and mess your pretty face up." Dean said, just to make her scared.

" You don't know where I live." She said, though Dean could hear the worry in her voice.

" I wouldn't be so sure."

" Okay! Okay!" She cried.

" Do you think that's all?" Dean asked. Lily sighed.

" What do you want?"

" Sam's money back and you to say sorry."

" Fine, I'll give Sam his money back tomorrow-"

" Oh no. I'll collect the money. If that's okay with you." Dean laughed.

" Look... I'm... Sorry" Lily choked out.

" That's good. See you tomorrow then! Outside the cinema. Ten o clock." Dean smiled. He hung up and quickly deleted her from Sam's contacts.

**Hey guys, do you think I should write a story on Sam and Dean in a care home? Review if you think I should, and hope you liked this chapter!**


End file.
